This invention is related to a coating composition and in particular to a higher solids acrylic dispersion lacquer coating composition in a nonaqueous medium.
Acrylic dispersion lacquer coating compositions are well-known and are shown in Fryd and Lee U.S. Pat. No. 3,660,537 issued May 2, 1972 and Lee and Victorius Canadian Pat. No. 957,792 granted Nov. 12, 1974. Compositions, such as described in the above patents, have been widely used in the automotive industry as a high quality exterior coating for automobiles and trucks and provide finishes of a high quality. However, these compositions do not comply with air pollution regulations that are being promulgated by many states and at the present state of the art cannot be brought into compliance with these regulations even with expensive pollution abatement equipment and techniques.
There is a need for a coating composition that will meet the following requirements: comply with current and future air pollution regulations with the use of pollution abatement equipment and techniques, form finishes an automobiles and trucks that have a good appearance, particularly good glamour, that are durable and weatherable and that can be spot repaired using conventional refinish procedures. The novel coating composition of this invention meets the above requirements.